Zetoshin
(also known as Emperor Zetoshin, Zeto, Alpha Zeto, Zeto Shin, Mister Shin, Spiny Albino Roomba, Teensy Armageddon, TEMBOB, or Hey You Kid) Zetoshin is a character in Legend of the Ultimate Sword's Alphaverse. He is a male Zet, born on (and Emperor of) planet Valore, one of the six fraternal twin children of Taliro, and an Avatar of Omega Zeto. He stands at four feet in height, with white hair and eyes which range in tone from dark cobalt to glowing Cherenkov blue. Despite his stature, he weighs nearly four hundred pounds, and must reduce his own weight telekinetically when using furniture designed for humans. On Valore his fur is very long, and kept in a ponytail. During the UTA era, his fur is cut the same length as his hair. No explanation is given in narrative. He is best known for his mastery of telekinesis, and is capable of propelling air with enough force to turn it into plasma; these blasts are often mistaken for "energy beams". His physical prowess is on par with Thanatos, but he lacks his brother's size advantage and level of technical expertise. He is excellent with swords of every size, but prefers sabers and longswords over smaller blades. Only a handful of individuals in all of LOTUS could stand up to him, and half of them are other versions of himself. To his siblings he is courteous, funny, and inspiring. To others, he is brash, rude, and arrogant. His speech and manners are peppered with anachronisms, and he is known to demonstrate his Omega State by responding verbally to other characters' thoughts when they appear in narration. He shakes his fist at the gods, but knows he is one of the chosen ones of LOTUS, and so treats his life as the ridiculous adventure it truly is. He is known to despise street mimes, and whenever he encounters them, his psychosis causes his telekinesis to make the mimes' imaginary props "real" to himself. Whenever he can get away with it, he will kill street mimes on sight. Zetoshin's signature Zanhoshi is Excalibur. Shining Polaris Zetoshin's dragon form is the Shining Polaris, a snow-white beast of massive proportions, covered in countless spiny scales. From tip to tail it measures three thousand meters. Due to the catastrophic effect of assuming this form anywhere but in outer space, Alphaverse Zetoshin has never used it. JFT Zetoshin During the final chapters of Legend of the Ultimate Sword, Zetoshin transplants his consciousness into an autonomous JFT body. During this time, "JFT Zetoshin" acts in the full capacity of Zetoshin himself, while his body goes on living with false memories until Zetoshin can return to it. Features * Physical strength, speed, and agility are tripled. * Arm-mounted beamsword. * Capable of faster-than-light interstellar travel. * Counts as Omega Zeto's Avatar while in use. * Immunity to the Zan influence associated with wielding a Zanhoshi. * Real body does not suffer from Code Samson while in use. Drawbacks * JFT Zetoshin is incapable of using telekinesis. Because the bulk of Zetoshin's physical ability is actually telekinetically augmented, this means the JFT's overall combat power is lower than normal Zetoshin's. * Zetoshin's real body is vulnerable to death while JFT Zetoshin retains Avatarhood. * JFT Zetoshin lacks a 4D Dynamo organ or technological equivalent, rendering it incapable of storing tachyon energy or utilizing the full power of a Zanhoshi. In Betaverse Betaverse Zetoshin is everything Alphaverse Zetoshin is, turned up to 11. He's always smoking or drinking, makes sexist remarks, kills people randomly for kicks, and is Omega State enough to occasionally retcon people out of existence when they bore him. He possesses a Betaverse World of Blades, which he uses to produce numerous swords, some of which are Gammaverse trophies. In Betaverse, he is best known for traipsing about between Betaverse and Gammaverse with Thanatos, causing trouble for everyone else along the way. Between adventures, he hangs out in Mallhalla, at the World's End Bar. Trivia * He has no idea where your Zohar went. Stop asking. * He is, however, remarkably photogenic. See image to the right. * The name Zetoshin is an alternative romanization of the Japanese words Zetto-O-Shin, which mean "True Z King" or, in this context, "True Zet King". * It can also be read as Zeto-Shin, or "True Zeto", since Alphaverse is the primary narrative timeline of LOTUS. Category:Characters Category:Avatars